Monsters of the Mind
by Happyface 72
Summary: Eave sees things that aren't real, things that would scare anyone out of their minds. Can Legolas & Aragon help her to fight things that aren't there?THIS IS NOT A SLASH! NO ROMANCE!R&R Please!Muhahahahahahah!
1. A Dream

**Monsters of the Mind**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOTR related except for the insane one. She's mine!!!!

Hi, this is the author's note! This story has people who are insane, and there are a lot of MONSTERS!!!! Muhahahaha! Scary aren't I? I also have a tendency to make spelling, grammar and/or something about LOTR errors. If you notice some of these errors, please tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am aware that I stink at writing sooooo here goes nothing!

P.S. The _Italicized words _are thoughts or dreams.

_Smack! The girl's face was red from a hard slap across her face. She did not shed any tears but just stared at the woman who had smacked her. _

_" Now go up to your room this instant! I don't want to hear another peep out of you, clear?" the woman had almost screamed those last words at the girl. She mumbled a reply which was good enough for the woman, for the girl left the dark room. As soon as she was out of the woman's sight she bolted down the corridor towards two great wooden doors. She hit the doors hard, making them open. Once outside she sprinted away from her captors, but her eyes were wide with fear..._

Legolas sat bolt upright. Beads of sweat trickled down his back between his shoulder blades. This hadn't been the first time he had seen this dream. _It was just a dream, nothing to be worried about._ But he did worry, and made himself a cup of tea in the kitchens of Rivendel, to think over the dream yet again. He knew that he should be asleep, for he and Estel had a journey to make tomorrow.

_Run, run, you fool, or they will get you and never let you go! _Eave glanced at the horrific creatures heading for her, and ran! _Run FASTER!!!!_ And that is exactly what she did.

Muhahaahahaha! Yes I know it was short... but don't get discouraged yet I'll try harder next time. BYE!

ï 


	2. Run

Chapter 2

Author's Note:Hi!!! If you did review Great! If not please do. I LOVE new ideas! I upped the rating to PG13, if you didn't notice. Hope you enjoy this one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR!! O.K.??? But Eave is mine!****

**-------------**

Eave was running so fast she barley noticed her friend, Jove. _Jove?! But, but, she's supposed to be dead! _"Eave, follow me! Trust me, I know where I'm go'in!" Jove hollered to Eave, her blond locks flowing in the wind. Eave blinked, everything went a little blurry almost misty. She felt calmed by the sound of Jove's voice. Eave didn't say a think, but sprinted over to her as fast as her legs could carry her.

Jove grabbed Eave's slender hand in her own small one. She tugged her through a couple of the rose bushes that lined the orphanage's boundaries ( This is where Eave was when the story started (at an orphanage), Jove also lived here ). The thorns tore at Eave's skin making paths of blood, showing where they had been. Jove's hand felt eerily cold against her own but she barley noticed. She just focused on getting away from 'them' the creatures of her darkness.

Jove made a sudden stop and Eave almost bumped into her. "I think we lost'em but let's hide in here, just to make sure," Jove said pointing to a deep well.

The mist was slowly fading away from Eave's eye sight. " But, that's where you, died. I don't want to get in there." Eave shuddered at the thought of going in there. With or without Jove.

_Flash Back_

_Eave slowly peered into the well, not knowing that Jove had actually gone through with the plan. Eave's insides turned at the sight of her dear friend's pale, lifeless body being pulled out by the Mistrust's men. She shuddered knowing that Jove had taken her own life. Eave ran away into the red rose bushes, and retching up what had been in her stomach. She ran a hand through her raven black hair calming her enough to shed the first tears._

_End of Flash Back_

"But, that's what I want you to do. You'll be safer in there," Jove said through gritted teeth, tightening her voice towards the end of her sentence.

**-------------**

**L**egolas knocked on Estle's door hoping to wake Estle up. He just new that they would be late leaving this time. _Estle you had better be up..._

"What? Who is it?" Estle's groggy voice floated in through the door.

" It's me, Legolas. Now get dressed, I want to be at the end of the mountains today, if possible."

"And who wanted us to do this trek??"

"Why, you of course, Aragorn." Legolas laughed merrily. Aragorn would be irritated the morning, but his attitude would get better later in the day.

**-------------**

_If you chose death you'll never be lonely ever again..._ The option would be fatal should Eave chose that.

"No! I won't!" Eave yelled at Jove, her jade eyes were burning with tears waiting to fall.

Jove's eye's slowly turned blood red, and her grasp tightened around Eave's wrist. " But of course you will." She started to drag Eave to her doom. Her nail's became razor sharp and bit into Eave's paling skin.

"No!" Eave pulled away from Jove. Her nail's ripped into Eave's skin unmercifully. Eave wrenched away from Jove's grasp and fled into the woods.

**-------------**

Good? Bad? Don't give a crap? Tell me I need to know!!!!!!!!!!!

SO REVIEW!!!!!! Please ask questions!! I will update fairly quickly.

BYE!


	3. Starting of a Journey

**Chapter 3**

**Reviews:**

Meg( ): Holy crap!!!! I didn't know that you could spell it 'Eave'! I just combined letters that sound pleasing! That is a very odd coincident that 'Jove' is a roman god!!! ( I only know the Greek gods! ) Just to make you happy I put a note on how to pronounce 'Eave' the way I pronounce it. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

Crimson Regret: Yes it make a lot of sense, I do that all the time. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Authors Note: **O.K. I finally figured out how to update chapters!!!! Yayayayayay! Anyhow I glad to see that people are actually reading this fanfic! Please REVIEW!! I really like to know what you think about this one, AND I am having WRITERS BLOCK!!! Arghhhhh... .** Just to let people know you pronounce 'Eave' like this e-v Like in **h**eave**n

**Chapter**

Eave ran deep into the woods trying to clear her mind of the beast she had once called a friend. She ran far past the places she knew of._ The mistrust wouldn't dare to follow me this far, would she? Not after those, daemons coming after me._ Clutching her injured arm tightly to stem the flow of blood, Eave found a hollow tree that would sever as a place to rest. Once she had settled herself Eave paid some attention to the cut Jove had inflicted . She tore a piece of the thin cloth from her overly large pants, that the orphanage had supplied. With a small wince she tightly wrapped the cloth around her arm. Her eyes drooped for it was late and her had been running for most of the day. Even though she was scared of the dreams yet to come, she fell fast asleep.

" Are you sure you have everything?" asked the overly protective elf lord.

"Yes, yes, adar we've got everything. We'll be fine. We're only going to Mirkwood," Aragorn told his foster father for the fifteenth time that day.

Legolas was ready to go back home. It had been far to long since he had seen the beauties of Mirkwood. He mounted Arod and attempted to waited patiently for Estle to say his good-byes.

Aragorn got upon his horse and signaled that it was time to leave. He could tell that Legolas was trying hard not to look impatient.

" If you dare returning to me harmed again, Estle ..." Lord Elrond yelled after them, but they were already to far for Estle to hear his last words of goodbye.

After the hours of ridding Legolas looked for a place to sleep, and found a small cave that would have to do. " Aragorn don't ever sleep in, ever. We could have made it to the end of the mountains today if it wasn't for you. I was up before the crack of dawn! Do all humans sleep till noon? "Even though Legolas ranted on Aragorn new that it was just a joke .

"I'll wake up earlier tomorrow, if it makes you happy." Aragorn said between chuckles.

After a nice meal of rabbit stew and some bread, Argorn left for the first watch. Legolas gazed at the heavens twinkling above him, they had always intrigued him. Making him think of the 'bigger picture'. He soon slept, his eyes like the color of a sea on a rough day, in a glazed look.

_The blond girl's eyes slowly changed from light blue to a blood red, her grip tightened on elder girl's arm. Her arm was marred by the sharp nails that gripped her. " But of course you will." The voice from the monster of a little girl was yelling and dragging unmercifully towards a well._

_" No! " yelled the terrified girl. She tore herself from the monster even as the sharp nails dug deep into her arm. Her tears and blood splattered on the ground as she ran into the depths of the woods Tear-filled eyes pleaded for help._

Legolas shot up, his breathing came in short breaths. A strong hand griped his shoulder. He turned to face Estle " Are you alright mellon-nin? " Asked Estle in a concerned voice.

Legolas was about to answer an ' I'm fine ' when his ears picked up the sound of a small whimper in the depths of the woods." Estle, some thing is over there, " gesturing over to his left. _Sounded more like a someone, _thought Legolas.

" Well, let's have a look shall we? " Legolas nodded in approval and started to silently step over toward were he last heard the noise. Estle followed grasping the hilt of his blade, just in case.

OK not to much happening but I will update faster next time!!!!!!! If you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME !!!!!! I was having some trouble with what will happen. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Meetings

**Reviews: THANK YOU!!!**

**Goddess-Moose**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! If your happy, I'm happy. Even if you should be researching, I hope you like this one!

**SirNotAppearingInThisFilm**: WOOPS thank you for telling me that it is Estel not Estle. Hope you enjoy! And yes I am aware that it's spelled whoops, not woops. Lol.

**Author's Note-** ok, I'm sooooooooooooooo Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been really, really, really busy lately. I am not entirely sure that the info I give is true, so bear with me. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS!!!! Enjoy!

**P.S. I meant mistress, not mistrusts, boy am I an idiot. **

------------

Silently walking side by side Legolas and Estel made their way into the depths of the forest. By now even Estel could hear a faint whimper, and Legolas could hear a small watery splat of a tear.

Legolas was first to spot a black mop of hair protruding from a large hole in a sycamore. "Look, Estel. In there." whispered Legolas, as he pointed to the hole. Both man and elf pulled out their weapons, a sword for the man and daggers for the elf. Slowly they peered into the opening and saw a bony girl not more than fourteen crying. Her shoulders shook and tears splattered on the ground. This was a sight that neither of them had stumbled upon before.

Legolas slowly reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. The girl wiped around to face them. Her deep green eyes flicked towards the blades they were holding. A small tear trickled down her pale face, running over a blackening bruise on her cheek bone. _Valar, that's the girl from my nightmares!_

Legolas was the first to speak, since Estel seemed to be lost for words. "Um, excuse us, but can we possibly be of some assistance?" She looked at them with her mouth agape and in a quiet shaky voice she whispered, "Wh-who are you?"

At last Estel spoke up, "I'm Estel, and this is my friend, Legolas. What is your name?" He took the chance of telling their names even though she might be a threat.

"I'm Eave," she said this as she wiped her eyes dry with her sleeve.

"What troubles you?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"You can come eat something with us and maybe we can help." Legolas quickly said noticing befuddled looks from Aragorn._ I must find out why she was in my dreams..._

Food sounded so good to Eave, _you've got nothing to lose and everything to gain. Even if they do kill you..._ "I'm starved." She admitted as she hoisted herself out of the tree.

Eave was the one to break the silence while Estel and Legolas lead her to their camp. "Is Legolas a fay name?"

"A what?" asked Legolas _Wow, a girl knows more than me, that's got to be a first..._

"Surely you've heard of fays. They're beautiful people, and live to be very, very old. Some people call them ice fairies cause they live up north." Eave rattled off while she tucked her short raven hair behind her ears.

By now they had reached camp. Eave made herself right at home, taking a seat by the embers of the dying fire.

"Are you thinking of elves? I don't think there are such things as Fays. Are there?" inquired Estel while handing her a piece of bread.

"Ob coorse tere are faays," she spoke while chewing on the hard bread. "My brother told me, and I believe anything that he said." She declared after swallowing.

"Well, the name Legolas is elvish and I'm elf." Stated Legolas as he sat down on his sleeping mat, ready to catch up on the sleep he had missed while finding Eave.

Tossing a large dark brown over shirt to Eave Aragorn murmured, "Here, you can use this for tonight. Don't even try to steal anything because Legolas will hear you, and we'll catch you."

"Thanks for the warning," Eave sarcastically whispered, barely audible for even herself to hear. She bundled up the shirt to use as a pillow, and found a spot as close to the fire as possible. Laying there Eave thought about her brother, Jack._ Gone, he's gone and he'll never come back to protect you..._

_**Flash Back**_

_Screams echoed through the dark corridors as Eave rushed passed empty doors._

_"Jack!" Eave shrieked facing the lone room with an occupant. A deathly pale figure writhed on the bed in pure agony for mid-second until he shuddered and lay still. The once white stone floor was now covered in the thick blood of her brother._

_Long fangs dripping blood belonged to a tall figured robed in black. The beast that had killed him slowly turned to face Eave. It lunged at her reaching out with mutilated clawed hands. This wasn't the first time Eave had run from the figure, and it wouldn't be the last. _

_It's piercing screech of rage filled Eave's ears, but all she thought about was, 'He's dead, he's never coming back...'. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

Eave slowly took a shuddering breath in an effort to calm herself. It broke her soul every time she remembered the death that had occurred not so long ago. It made her think of the horrible bitter sweat revenge that she wanted so badly on 'them'. _Jack would not be pleased if you got your self killed in a fruitless effort, trying to murder murderers._ A low growl awaked Eave from her thoughts. Her hair stood on end as she recognized the odd noise. _They're here!_

-----------------------

Muhahahahahha!!!!!!!! It's a cliffy!! **:0 :) **(Evil laughter in background) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I will update faster next time I promise. Yay I actually finished this one! Jeez it took long enough...


End file.
